¿Amor de hermanos?
by ElChicoDeLaEsquina
Summary: Vale que Butch Him sea gay, pero... ¿Como es posible que se sienta atraido por su propio hermano menor? Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

No, esto no estaba pasando... ¡Esto no PODÍA estar pasando! Era completamente que él, Butch Him, el ''Sex Simbol'' de todo Townsville (porque sí, lo era) fuese... ¡AGHH! No puedo ni decirlo... ¡Dios, si te queda algo de misericordia para este tarado pervertido, PARA ESTO POR EL AMOR DEL SIMIO DEMENTE! El hermoso y sensual muchacho de pelo negro y ojos de un impresionante verde no paraba de dar vueltas por su hogar, también llamado el laboratorio de Mojo Jojo. Sus hermanos habían salido con sus novias y el Simio seguramente estaría maquinando un plan para dominar y/o destruir Townsville. Ya hacía un tiempo que notaba que... No sabía como explicarlo, las chicas no lo divertían como antes. Antes pensaba que era porque lo atraía su mejor amiga en toda la galaxia: Bellota Utonio. Ironico, ¿Verdad? Su mayor enemiga convertida en su inseparable amiga... La chica no estaba nada mal, tenia pechos considerables, cintura fina, estaba en buena forma... Oh si, esa chica en serio estaba buena, como sus hermanas, actuales novias de los idiotas de sus hermanos. Pero resultó que no era eso, lo único que sentía por Bellota era amistad. Estaba muy confundido, asta que ella saltó con una idea loca: -Tal vez... ¿No es posible que seas... ya sabes... gay? La ultima palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Resultó que la chica tuvo razón. Bien, ahora pensareis que era por eso el por que nuestro oji-verde estaba tan alterado. Pues no, ahí os equivocais. La verdadera razon es... - ¡No, no, NO! ¡Me niego! ¡Vale que sea gay, y eso... Pero...! . . . . . . . . . . . . ...¡...YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADO DE BOOMER!


	2. Capitulo 1

Juro que esto es una travesura

Declaimer: Las PPG no son mias. Advertencia: Yaoi (chico x chico), incesto y lemmon mas adelante. Si no te gusta, es simple: no leas.

Capitulo 1

Butch Him era conocido por mucho y por muchos: el despampanante moreno de ojos verdes mujeriego, travieso, pervertido, revelde, rockero de alma libreo y criminal por el que muchas chicas (y algun chico) suspiran. Hoy no era la escepción, entraba a la escuela sacando varios suspiros en el proceso. Lo raro era que no estaba con sus hermanos, si no que con su inseparable amiga Bellosta Utonio, dirigiendose ambos a su clase de los 16 añ razon de no ir con sus hermanos, era que no podia mirar a la cara a aquel bello y hermoso angel de cabello dorado como el sol y dos hermosos mares perfectamente azules y brillantes llamados ojos.

-Butch, tío ¿Pero que te pasa?-preguntó de repente su amiga Bellota en clase de inglés.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-preguntó desorientado el oji-verde cuando pudo observar un dibujo muy extraño con lo que parecían dos personas en un corazón medio deforme., sonrojandose al instante.-¿Pero qué…?

-Butch, amigo, ultimamente estas muy raro. Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Bellota.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no me pasa nada, boba!-ni él mismo se lo creía, pero había que intentarlo ¿no?

-Ya bueno…-en ese instante sonó el timbre.-He, tu y yo nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que nos perdemos matematicas, ahora ven!

La morena agarró del brazo a su amigo y se lo llevó fuera del estacionamiento, a una cafetería. Nada mas sentarse en la mesa al lado de la ventana con sus batidos de mango y fresas, la chica habló.

-Bien dime ahora ¿Qué te pasa.-dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su batido de mango.

-Ya te dije que nada.-dijo nerviosamente. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estas de coña? Ya no comes, casi ni hablas, no pasas tiempo con tus hermanos… ¡Llevo dos semanas sin verte mirandole las tetas a alguna chica, por dios!

-…¿Enserio se me nota tanto?-dijo Butch medio timido.

-Si, asi que venga, cuenta. -insistió ella.

-Ah, bien.-empezó.-¿Te acuerdas cuando dijiste eso de que podia ser… ya sabes…gay?-dijo susurrando la ultima palabra.

-…No jodas que eres….

-Si.-dijo resignado.-pero eso no es lo peor…

-¿Qué es lo malo?-dijo ella confundida.  
-Que…. Creo estar enamorado de…de-las palabras no podian salir de su boca.

-¡¿De quien?!

-¡De Boomer!-Exclamó harto ya. Se tapó la cara toda sonrojada con sus manos. No hace falta decir que Bellota estaba en shcok. Butch Him, el chico mas deseado de toda la escuela, y ex-miembro del grupo criminal mas peligroso de toda Townsville, resultó ser gay y encima estar enamorado de su hermano pequeño. Esa no era información facil de asimilar.

-…¿Y que vas a hacer?-fue lo unico que se le ocurrió preguntar. -Debo mantenerme alejado de el, al finañ acabaría violandolo.-y lo decía en serio. Ese rubio era demasiado hermoso, tierno, puro y violable para su propio bien.

-Pero no puedes evitar a tu propio hermano.-añadió ella.-A demas, el chico se ve bastante marica, y Burbuja no lo merece.

-Pero él la ama, por lo que es hetero, y no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo el chico resignado.

~EN LA ESCUELA~

Un hermoso y tierno rubio estaba almorzando con su novia, la PPG azul. Había notado que su hermano no estaba, y eso lo tenía bastante preocupado. Ya llevaba desmasiadas faltas, esperaba no tener que volver a darle clases particulares. No era que no lo quisiese, era su hermano despues de todo, pero era un negado para el estudio.

-¡BOOOOMER!-exclamó exasperada la rubia, sorprendiendo a su novio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo confuso. -Me estas cansando.¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-se quejó la arrogante rubia, alguna vez tierna e inocente.- Que me tienes que acompañar a ir al centro.

-No, lo siento. No puedo-

-No era una proposición. Saldremos hoy y punto.-dijo y se fue dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Boomer ya estaba cansado. Burbuja era odiosa e irritante desde que se volvió amiga de Princesa. ¡Hasta lo pasaría mejor con su hermano pelinegro! Eh… ¿dijo eso en voz alta? Bueno no importa. Lo importante era que se estaba cansando. Cuando empezó a andar por el patio, se encontró con dos cabelleras negras colandose en el colegio.

-¡Hey, Butch!-llamó a su hermano, que en ese momento tenía cara de susto. Repentinamente pasó algo que hizo que su alma se cayese al suelo, no sabe por que. Noto un sonido de algo roto, cuando vio aquello. ¿Por qué Bellota besaba a Butch?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Bien, este es el segundo cap de mi fic. Aquí las respuestas a vuestros rewiews:

-Faty-chan:Muchas gracias n.n

-Momoko123: Jejeje gracias

-Leyendo: Ya sabia yo que aquí habian de haber fujoshis XD Bueno muchas gracias, y aquí tu respuesta: Nop, soy chico xD Nos vemos! Travesura realizada


	3. Capitulo 2

**Juro que esto es una travesura**

**Declaimer: Las PPG no son mias. Advertencias: Yaoi, medio-incesto (ahora vereis por qué) y lemmon (mas adelante). **

**Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia. Sinceramente, no pense que tendria tales resultados. Continuemos.**

Unos ojos azules llenos de confusión observaban la escena. ¿Su hermano besaba a Bellota? Pero eso no era posible... No, ¡No lo era! El rubio no pudo hacer mas que irse. Queria correr, pero eso sería demasiado extraño. ¿Que le pasaba? Una vez vió a Burbuja siendo coqueteada (sin exito) por otro chico, pero no le molestó tanto. Puede que fuesen... ¿Celos? ¡Claro! Eso eran, eran celos de hermano. ¿Pero por que no le habían afectado antes? Bueno, seguramente porque no vio a Butch en acción antes. Con ese pensamiento inocente y ajeno a lo que en verdad le pasaba, se fue.

*HACE UNOS MINUTOS*

-¿Entonces que harás?-preguntaba Bellota a Butch cuando estaban a punto de ingresar en la escuela de nuevo.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Es demasiado complicado, es mi hermano y a demás tiene novia.-dijo Butch exasperado.

-*suspiro* Tienes razon, pero no lo puedes dejar así.-dijo mientras saltaba la valla.

-Ya pero-

En cuanto entró fue interrumpido por un grito muy familiar.

\- ¡Hey Butch!-gritaba un rubio desde lo lejos.

Butch ahora mismo estaba en pleno ataque de pánico. ¡Se acercaba! ¡¿Que podía hacer?! De repente, la morene lo cogió del cuello.

\- ¿Que...?

-Tu sigueme el rollo. Y entonces, lo besó. Se quedo en blanco, su mente no acababa de asumir que Bellota lo estaba besando. Pero de repente, su memte hizo click. Si Boomer veía que estaba "ocupado", seguramente se iría. Así que hizo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto: aparentó disfrutarlo (porque lo disfrutaba, pero creía que los labios sedosos de su hermano serían incluso mejores). Vió como el oji-azul se quedó paralizado unos momentos, para luego marcharse. Bellota rompió el beso.

-Bien, me debes una.-dijo ella.

\- Oh vamos, como si no lo hubieses disfrutado.

\- ¡Callate inutil!- le dió un golpecito amigable para luego irse.

\- ¿A donde vas?

-La campana sonará enseguida. ¡Nos vemos tarado!-y se marchó.

Pero Butch no entró, si no que se fue a casa, donde se encontró al mono.

-Hola Mojo.-saludo este normalmente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Butch?!-dijo de repente asustado.

-Pero ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

\- ¡El unico que me saluda así es Boomer, no tu!-dijo confundido.

\- Ya, bueno, el es el "hermano agradable" de los tres. ¿Y?-dijo desinteresado, aun que cuando el nombre de su amado fue dicho, su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano?-dijo el mono muy confundido.

-¿Como que qué hermano? ¡Pues Boomer, por supuesto!-dijo Butch como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

\- Pero si no es tu hermano...- dijo el mono.

-¿Que?-eso dejo a Butch en shock. ¿Pero que decia este mono ahora?

-Tu, Brick y Boomer sois como mis hijos, pero no lo sois. No teneis mi sangre, ni la vuestra es la misma. Eso os convierte en...

-...¿Compañeros de hogar, nada mas?-acabó el chico.

-Si

En ese mismo momento, Butch se encontró eufórico. No era hermano de sus hermanos, pero ¡Eso facilitaba mucho su futura relación con Boomer! Porque si, se había propuesto conquistarlo, fuera gay o no.

-¡Oh, gracias Mojo! ¡Te quiero!-gritó mientras abrazaba al mencionado con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Esto no es normal!-dijo él. Al soltarlo, Bucth se fue a su habitación a planificar su conquistamiento.

*EN LA ESCUELA, AULA DE LOS RRB Y LAS PPG*

Estaban todos en clase de geografía, menos Butch. Y menos mal, porque esa clase era de todo menos entretenida. Solo los cerebritos (osease, Bombón y Dexter) prestaban una minima atención. Los demas hablaban, jugaban con su telefono e incluso jugaban (historia real). Bellota hablaba con Brick sobre el programa de Vergüenza Ajena que echaron la noche pasada, ambos riendose bastante, cuando a Bellota le bibró el telefono, señal de un mensaje.

_**#De Butch: ¿Como hago para conquistarle?# **_

La chica dejó de hablar con el pelirojo y se centró en la conversación con su amigo.

_**#De Bellota: Estoy en clase, sabes? -.- # **_

_**#De Butch: Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que la clase de geografía apesta. Respondeme :( # **_

_**#De Bellota: Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, es tu hermano. Empieza por demostrarle que Burbuja no es para él # **_

_**#De Butch: No es mala idea. Pero como mierda hago eso? :I # **_

_**#De Bellota: A mi que me cuentas! Tu hazlo. Adios. # **_

_**Bellota desconectada. **_

-Tsk.-se quejó el pelinegro.-Ya encontraré algo.

*ESA MISMA NOCHE*

El rubio de ojos azules mas lindo de Townsville, dormía plácidamente, hasta que algo le despertó. Resultó que ese "algo" era una figura de un muchacho, que debió chocar con algo en su cuarto.  
Menos mal que no lograba ver, porque de no ser asi, hubiese notado a un Butch mas pálido que de constumbre. Había entrado unas horas atras a por algo que usar en contra de Burbuja, asi como un diario o algo parecido. Pero el rubio entró para dormir, y le dio tiempo a esconderse debajo de la cama. Pero cuando Boomer se durmió e intentó salir; se chocó con el armario y lo despertó.

-¿Quién eres?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**¡Gracias por seguir el fic! Os lo agradezco de veras. **

**Respuestas a los rewiews: **

**\- Chris2001: Si lo soy XD Me alegro, y si tu lees esto que contendrá lemmon eres igual de pervertida que yo. **

**\- faty-chan: Exacto! Tuve que poner a Burbuja asi para que el fic tomara mas forma. Y si, yo cuando vi la serie de pequeño jamas me imagine a los verdes besandose. Este sitió me intoxicó XD Gracias! :D **

**\- Jek Scarlet: Ya no me siento un bicho raro. No, no tiene porque. ¿En serio? A mi hermana tambien le gusta el yuri, pero mas el yaoi, y tampoco es lesbiana (que yo sepa.). Bueno como ves no es incesto incesto, es algo como... Semi-incesto (?) intentaré corregir las fallas. n.n **

**\- Momoko123 Bueno, si te llegas a volver, aqui algunos animes/manga yaoi que hemos visto entre mi hermana y yo: Junjou Romantica, Love Stage (pronto saldra el anime), y No. 6. El ultimo no tiene mucho pero tiene, y la historia me encanta. Gracias! **

**\- Dark13: Graxiax. - Leyendo Si si pueeedoooooo (?) Bueno, yo creo que soy el uke. Alguna vez he sido el seme, pero no sale igual XD Gracias! Y el lemmon ya llegará. No lo se y espero que lo descubras. XD **

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Travesura realizada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decleimer: PPG no me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: Yaoi**

**Nada mas creo, continuemos.**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Nuestro pálido moreno estaba en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Estaba muy nervioso.

-La cuestión aquí es: ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo fingiendo otra voz.

-¿...eh?-dijo el oji-azul desconcertado.

-Nada, olvidalo.

-¿Pero se puede saber quién eres?

-No, no se puede.-Butch notó que Boomer se estaba empezando a cansar de la situación.

-¿Tienes idea de quién soy?-dijo intentando hacerse el duro, y fallando en el intento.

-Sí, eres el RRB azul, Boomer.- respondió.

-Exacto, así que, márchate.

Butch no quiso ocasionar mas problemas, así que, se marchó a su cuarto.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí.

Siguió viniendo todas las noches (con una máscara de trapo que tapaba sus ojos pero que le permitian ver) a la habitación de su amado, y se acabó convirtiendo en su diario personal. Se volvieron muy amigos, aunque Boomer no tuviese idea de con quién hablaba, solo sabía que le había cogido mucho cariño.

Cierta noche, mientras hablaban, surgió el tema que al chico de ojos verdes no le gustaba en lo absoluto: Burbuja.

-Ya no se que hacer, Kuro*.-dijo resignado el rubio, llamándole por el apodo que acordaron hace días.- Me cansa, es irritante. Ya no es la chica de la que me enamoré.-dijo triste.

-¿Y por qué sigues con ella?-dijo ocultando la rabia que le daba que lastimasen al chico.- Es tóxica para tí, y está claro que ella no te quiere por lo que eres. Déjala, ¿No?

-¡No puedo!-dijo gritando-susurrando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.- Sea como sea, le tengo cariño, y no la quiero lastimar.

\- ¡Bueno, ya basta!- dijo harto el peli-negro.

-¿Kuro?

-¡Si te lastima, ¡¿Por qué sigues con ella?! ¡No deberian importarte tanto sus sentimientos cuando a ella no le importan los tuyos!

-¿Pero entonces que haré? Nadie mas me quiere. Soy popular entre las chicas, pero ninguna me quiere de verdad. Solo tengo a mis hermanos y a Burbuja...

-¡Y tambien a mi! ¡¿O es que no lo ves?!-dijo sin pensar, lo que dejo mudo al rubio, y sonrojo a ambos.- Q-quiero decir, ¡Te aprecio mucho! Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. Eres amable, sensible, cariñoso y nada malvado. No te pareces en nada a las personas con las que me junto, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti: que eres diferente. ¡Y no puedo dejar que lastimen a la que probablemente es la persona mas importante en mi vida!

-Kuro...-el chico no sabía que decir. Le había cogido mucho cariño y lo quería mucho, pero lo que acababa de decir había despertado un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de el, cerca del corazón. Algo que sentía por Burbuja hace ya mucho tiempo...

...pero que ahora siente por el chico que se esta acercando peligrosamente a su boca.

Butch era completamente consciente de sus actos, pero no controlaba su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el rubio que quedo tumbado en la cama, mirando sus labios, mientras que el peli-negro se colocaba encima suyo.

El mayor acercaba poco a poco el rostro, vacilante. El rubio no sabía que hacer, solo sabía que quería lo que estaba pasando, y solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la boca del otro entró en contacto con la suya.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y cariñosos, y le brindaban una deliciosa caricia a cada movimiento, que hacía enloquecer a Boomer. Butch no se quedaba atras, lllevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento...

En un momento dado, Butch empezo a lamer el labio inferior del rubio y le pegó una pequeña mordida, haciendo que el rubio gimiese y abriese su boca, dando vía libre para le lengua del moreno. Su lengua exploraba cada lugar de la cavidad bucal del oji-azul, y le parecía cada vez mas deliciosa por momentos.

Boomer no era demasiado experto en el arte de besar, ya que solo había estado con Burbuja, y lo que Butch le hacía lo volvía mas torpe aun. `Pero, eso si, disfrutaba cada milésima de segundo y cada caricia de ese beso cargado de amor y pasión.

No sabían si habían pasado minutos, segundos u horas, pero se tuvieron que separar en busca de oxígeno.

Se estuvieron mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos (Boomer observaba lo poco que veía de los ojos del otro) y sonrieron, pues sabían que aunque esto era raro, era algo maravilloso.

Los días pasaban, y ambos se veían cada noche, brindándose besos y caricias. Boomer aun seguía con Burbuja, pero porque ambos acordaron que sería mejor así para no levantar sospechas.

Y una noche, ocurrió.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Butch mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su amante a regañadientes.

-No, no te vayas.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.- Quédate conmigo.

-No podré contenerme si duermo en la misma cama que tú y lo sabes.-dijo dándose la vuelta y acariciandole la mejilla a su amado mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de contenerse?-dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa seductora.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Perdonad la tardanza, pero el cap se me borró infinitas veces y se me jodió el laptop. En fin, sabeis lo que viene en el siguiente cap, ¿no? (insertar musica sensual de fondo). Kuro significa negro en japones. (por el pelo de Butch).**

**Las respuestas:**

**-Faty-chan: Es una idea que se me ocurrió despues de leer un comic en deviantart XD Aqui la continuacion :D**

**-Jek Scarlet: Te lo agradecería, la verdad. Pues dile que si le gusta el yaoi pero no el lemmon, que le iba a gustar el anime No. 6. No es de mucho yaoi, pero tiene y a demas la trama es jodidamente ideal. Ñe, no lo se. Es que Butch es el tipico mujeriego y verlo como gay de repente... Supongo que es normal XD**

**-Leyendo: Pues aquí lo tienes. ¿Sigues al rubius? XD Bueno, todos queremos salseo, y ya llegará XD. He, lo siento. Hahahaha X'D Ok, esa parte me mató :'D. Este uke ya tiene dueño, Usagi-san (?) Si, es un juego al que mi hermana esta viciada XD Y, tienes razon, Ciel es demasiado Ukoso. Yo emnpecé la serie por que pensaba que habría yaoi entre Sebas y Ciel, pero me alegro de haberla seguido. Pd: Me encanta tu foto de perfil de Mary escapando del cuadro XD**

**-Chris2001: Cierto cierto, pero bueno, para todo hay una primera vez (aunque estoy seguro de que no soy el primer chico que escribe yaoi)**

**-Momoko123: Te uniras a nosotros como una nueva fujoshi, y la fuerza te acompañará. ¡LA FUERZA DEL YAOI Y SHONEN AI! (?)**

**-Blububu: Lindo nombre. Bueno, asi me pareció que encajaria mejor la historia y ayudaría a Butch. Puede, puede... Y de momento casi no encuentro.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Las PPG no son mías.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemmon.**

**Lo lamento, es que estuve de vacaciones. Continuemos la historia.**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

-¿...Me lo repites?- dice Butch, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar.

-Lo has escuchado bien.- dijo, para luego volver a besarlo apasionadamente.

Butch estaba entre la espada y la pared. Su mente le decía que parasen antes de que algo saliese mal, pero su corazón (y su cuerpo, sobre todo su cuerpo) le decían que mandase todo al diablo, y que siguiesen. Como todos sabemos Butch jamás fue de usar mucho la cabeza, así que no pudo aguantarse. Le mordió suavemente el labio a el rubio, logrando así que entreabriese la boca, y así meter la lengua en su boca. Mientras recorría cada centímetro de la boca de su amado, lo cogía por la cintura y lo guiaba hacía la cama.

El miembro de Butch ya estaba bastante encendido, debido a que Boomer no paraba de gemir y, de vez en cuando, masajear su entrepierna. En cuanto se posicionó encima de un muy sonrojado y encendido Boomer, no tardó demasiado en quitarse la camiseta, y quitarsela a Boomer. Recorría el camino desde el cuello hasta los pezones con besos y chupetones, y Boomer no dejaba de gemir mientras le sujetaba la cabeza. Butch le quitó los pantalones al oji-azul. Boomer se sintió un poco avergonzado. No era lo mismo que Burbuja le viese desnudo que "Kuro".

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- lo tranquilizó el peli-negro. Acercó dos dedos a la entrada, metiendo uno primero.

El gemido impregnado de dolor y placer de Boomer solo excitó mas a Butch. Luego de unos minutos, metió otro dedo, y luego otro mas.

-Boomer, voy a meterlo. ¿Vale?-dijo Butch besando a Boomer.

-V-vale-dijo Boomer entre jadeos y gemidos.

Butch agarró su miembro con la mano que había sacado del interior de Boomer anteriormente, y lo acercó a Boomer...

Butch despertó completamente acalorado y sintiendo su miembro palpitar. Despues de relajarse y asumir que su fantasía fue solo un sueño, reconoció dos ojos rojos que lo miraban esntre sorprendido, alterado y asustado.

***MINUTOS ANTES***

Brick había despertado. Se encontró con sus queridas sábanas y su amada almohada, no queriendo separarse de ellas nunca. Pero no tuvo mas remedio, ya que su despertador no callaba. Al final se levantó, preparó, cogió su gorra y fue hacía las habitaciones de sus hermanos. La primera fue la de Butch. Nada mas entrar, al ver el bulto que destacaba en las partes bajas de su hermano, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, pensando que nunca cambiaría. Lo que a este le extrañó y asustó de forma monumental, es cuando empezó a gemir el nombre de Boomer entre jadeos. Al principio pensó que era otra de sus bromas, deseando que en cualquier momento abriese los ojos y se riese de él en su cara. Pero ese momento no llegó, y por cada eterno segundo que pasaba, se iba aterrando mas.

*******DE VUELTA***

\- ...Brick tío, ¿Que te pasa, pasmao?-dijo Butch burlonamente.

-...-

Brick aun no daba crédito. Estaba muy palido, parecía un fantasma que se iba a desplomar con la mas mínima brisa.

-¡Responde inutil!-Butch empezaba a estresarse.

-¿...Boomer?- es lo único que salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bo...? Oh.- Butch se puso casi tan pálido como su hermano cuando calló en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Los dos se quedaron con las mismas caras de susto durante minutos, que parecieron años. Hasta que pasó algo que hizo que los corazones de ambos prácticamente estallasen.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa, imbéciles?-preguntó cierto rubio de ojos azules que se había encontrado con aquella extraña escena.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL9OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO**

**Es la primera vez que escribo lemmon, espero que no haya quedado tan mal como me parece XD. Se que llevo sin subirlo siglos, y lo siento. Pero se me rompió el ordenata, y solo puedo usar el de mis padres. En fin, respuestas a vuestros rewiews:**

**_Fluffly Puff:_ Jajajaja, soy un puto troll, espero que no me odies por dejaros a medias XD ¿No te extraña? Bueno, es tan pervertido que a mi me parecía desde un principio que se podría tirar a cualquier cosa XD**

**_Momoko123:_ Siento haber tardado. ¿Ratones? ¡Yo tengo un ratón! Se llama Gaara (Fan de Naruto ¿donde?). Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**_Leyendo:_ Ust se merece nuestro amor, es la hostia personificada XD Sep, lo siento, ya tengo mi propio seme (?) Y es verdad, Nathaniel es mas uke que Ciel. La pareja de Nathaniel y Catial me agrada bastante, pero el que no me agrada es Nathaniel. Siempre tan serio. Claro que me gusta Ib, ¡Juegazo! Conozco de witch's house, pero no Irisu Syndrome. Un RPG que me encanta es Mogeko Castle (recomendable)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Las PPG no son mias.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno y Yaoi (chico x chico).**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Butch hablaba tranquilamente con Bellota. Era su mejor amiga, por lo que la mantenía al corriente de todo lo que pasaba últimamente con Boomer. Al principio la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que decir que no podía creerse que no lo hubiera reconocido, pero el punto clave es cuando hablaron de lo que pasó el día anterior.

\- Aun no me creo que Brick te pillase.-dijo la chica aguantando las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir al imaginar la cara del Rowdy rojo.

\- Tuve mucha suerte. No se lo tomó tan mal como pensé.

EL DÍA ANTERIOR

-B-en cuanto Brick empezó a hablar (lo cual costó demasiado) Bucth se movió a la velocidad de la luz y le arrastró lejos. A Boomer no le extrañó eso, al fin y al cabo, son los locos de sus hermanos. Se encogió de hombros y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Butch se llevó a Brick volando, tan lejos como se le hizo posible, llegando a las afueras de Townsville.

\- Brick, tío, antes que nada tengo que decirte... que Boomer me gusta, y yo le gusto... de una manera un poco rara.- empezó a explicar Butch. No vino venir el tremendo puño de su hermano a su garganta, lo que le dejó en el suelo y con dificultades para respirar.

Brick estaba de pie frente a su hermano, jadeando por la energía que vertió en el puñetazo, con sus ojos rojos brillando mas que nunca, ocultos debajo de su flequillo peli-rojo.

\- ¡ES TU HERMANO, IMBÉCIL!-dijo propinándole otra patada.- ¡LOS TRES LO SOMOS! ¡¿Y AHORA ME DICES QUE BOOMER Y TU SALÍS?! ¡NO ME JODAS!-. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira. Le lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría esquivados con dificultad.

\- ¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS, CABEZA HUECA!- Butch se hartó de esa situación, y al final le cogió las manos frenandolo y le soltó lo que el mono le había dicho.

\- ¿...Qué?- preguntó extrañado el peli-rojo. No entendía lo que el otro decía.

\- El mono me lo dijo. Somos sus creaciones, pero a parte de eso no tenemos mas en común. No somos sus hijos legítimos, es como si dices que tres maquinas que el haya creado son hermanas. Solo somos tres chicos que viven juntos y se llevan bien, nada mas.

DE VUELTA

\- ¡Pero si casi te mata! ¿Como que se lo tomó bien?- pregunto incredula la chica de ojos jade.

\- Tu no lo conoces tan bien como yo. No me quiero imnaginar sus otras reacciones.- dijo Butch con la mirada asustada.

\- ¿Que pasó después?

\- Fácil. Al principio no me creyó, pero fuimos donde el mono y le dijo que era verdad. Acabó aceptándolo a regañadientes.- explicó el chico.

\- Pues valla.- dijo Bellota algo decepcionada.- Hubiera molado que te hubiese roto uno o dos brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- dijo anonadado el peli-negro. No se esperaba eso.

\- Sí, por no decirle a Boomer la verdad. ¡Algún día tendrá que saberlo!

\- Ya... pero es complica- un grito femenino lo interrumpió. Reconocieron la voz como la de la PPG azul, así que fueron a ver que pasaba.

Boomer y Burbuja estaban rodeados de una multitud de gente, donde se pudo apreciar a sus amigos Robin, Mitch y el resto de sus equipos: Bombón, Brick, Butch y Bellota (los cuales acababan de llegar). La cara de Burbuja estaba llena de sorpresa e ira, y la de Boomer estaba sería y algo sorprendida por el grito.

\- Cálmate, por favor.- pidió amablemente el rubio.

\- ¿Que me calme? ¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡Que me calme dice! ¡¿Como me voy a calmar?!- dijo incrédula y furiosa la chica de ojos azules.

Todos miraban extrañados la escena, no entendían que pasaba. Se oían cuchicheos y susurros de la multitud.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo seguir con esta relación, no me gustas.-explicó calmado y serio Boomer, bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Hay otra, verdad?!- acusó cabreada Burbuja.

\- No exactamente... hay "otro".

Todo el mundo se quedó absolutamente mudo ante eso. Butch se puso rojo, debido a que se refería a él. Y también debido a las miradas roja y verde que lo miraban con reproche. Nadie hablaba, ni habló. Solo Burbuja con sus histércos gritos, pero nodie le hacía caso. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!**

**Aqui la continuación! Tengo que avisaros de algo... No voy a actualizar hasta el 20 de agosto. (BUUUUUUUUU!) Lo siento, lo siento! Es que me voy a ir de vacaciones con mi novio a Madrid XD**

**Hoy no respondo rewiews, que me tengo que ir.**

**¡Gracias a mis amigos Sora y Sara por seguir mi historia (adivinaquienes)!**

**¡Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Las PPG no son mias.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno y Yaoi (chico x chico).**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Butch no supo en que momento fue arrastrado afuera del edificio, pero lo que si sabia era que Boomer había metido la pata. ¿Que haria ahora? Sabe que por la noche hablaran de esto. ¿Y si le pide saber su identidad? ¿Y si le quita la mascara? ¿Y si... lo descubre? Todo se iria al carajo. La relación formada por los dos acabaría en un desastre, y no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Brick lo tiro al suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas, y lo miro con deproche.

-Bien. ¿Cual es tu plan ahora, genio?- pregunto de forma ironica la chica de pelo negro.

-¡Ha renunciado a Burbuja por ti! No se si abrazarte o mandarte al hospital...-dudaba el chico.

-Lo se, lo se... pero no se que hacer.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues yo si!- exclamo la oji verda. Sus amigos la miraron esperando la respuesta.- ¡Decirselo! ¡La repuesta es decirselo, par de ejendros!

Brick asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su no-hermano, mientras que Butch los miraba con terror.

-¡No se como esperais que haga eso! Moriré en cuanto se entere...

\- No digas chorradas. ¿Y si en el baile te disfrazas como Kuro, bailas con él y se lo explicas? Dudo que haga el ridiculo delante de todo el instituto poniendose en plan 'Burbuja''.

\- ¿Te refieres al baile de fin de curso, no?- al ver que su amiga cabezeaba, Butch saltó- ¡Pero si es en una semana! No se de donde quieres que saque el valor...

-Pues es o eso, o que te toque limpiar el bater los proximos 3 meses.- amenazó el pelirojo.

\- Pensandolo bien ¿Que tan dificil puede ser?-dijo automaticamente Butch nervioso.

**OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Se que es cortisimo, pero acabo de volver de mis vacaciones y no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que tengo que recuperar 4 asignaturas.7**

**Blossom Momoko Akatsumi: La continuaré, por supuesto.**

**Adivina Quienes: Hola boba! XD Tiempo sin verte. Puede que no, pero yo se bien que es un viciado del yuri. ¡Porcierto, mandale saludos! Pronto, pronto... *insertar musica de marvado de fondo* SALSEO!**

**¡Adios!**


	8. Hola (?)

**Antes que nada, esto NO ES UN CAPÍTULO, PERO ES IMPORTANTE QUE LO LEÁIS.**

**Hola personitas mías. Bien, vengo para deciros que HE VUELTO. Y pienso actualizar. Sinceramente, se me había olvidado esta historia por completo xD No me acordaba de su triste existencia. Y ahora que la he leído, me he dado cuenta de su calidad: más mala que el cáncer.**

**Y bueno, al que lea esto, tengo una propuesta:**

**¿Preferiríais que reescribiese la historia con más sentido y detalles, o que la deje como está y que simplemente la continúe? Obviamente, si hago la primera pues tardaré más en sacar el capítulo ocho. Pero no sé, para mí merece la pena.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a los que todavía estéis ahí (aunque no creo que haya nadie :v). Pero especialmente a midori1227, básicamente porque fue gracias a ella que me acordé de la existencia del fanfic al recibir una notificación por correo xD**

**Bueno, esperaré hasta el viernes, y depende de lo que me digáis subiré una cosa u otra.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 8

Después de la escuela, decidí dar un paseo por el parque.

Iba caminando, con mi camiseta azul flotando al compás del viento, al igual que mi cabello rubio. Mis ojos azules miraban al frente, perdidos en mis pensamientos, mientras avanzaba hacia el parque que había cerca de nuestro instituto, un poco lejano a nuestra casa. En realidad, eso era lo que buscaba. Alejarme de todo para poder pensar con claridad.

Tan pronto como llegué, me senté en uno de los bancos que había y dejé mi mochila reposando a mi mano. Solté un suspiro, y me llevé las manos a la cara, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas en una posición exhausta. Bajé mis manos, pero mi cabeza siguió gacha. Tenía que pensar, en todo. En Bubbles, pero sobre todo en Kuro.

Obviamente Bubbles estaba muy cabreada conmigo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que me había dejado de interesar, incluso antes de conocer a Kuro. Aún así, seguí con ella para dejar de lado la llorera que tendría al ver el final de nuestra relación. Sí, supongo que lo único que hice después de todo, fue retrasar lo inevitable. Pero bueno, ya estaba hecho. Me había librado de ella y de sus malditos caprichos. Me sentía ciertamente libre.

Y Kuro... Ciertamente no sé que pensar. Me gusta mucho, sí. Eso está claro.

¿Pero cómo sé que esto no es algún tipo de jugarreta?

Nunca me ha enseñado su rostro, y estoy convencido de que Kuro no es su verdadero nombre, obviamente. Es tan sospechoso... ¿De verdad me está engañando? ¿No siente nada por mí?

Nah. Nadie llegaría tan lejos por una broma. Conocía a muy pocas personas capaces de ello, y esos eran los patanes de mis hermanos, así que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Aunque, bueno. Mucho me quejo de ellos, y de Brick con razón, pero... Butch últimamente ha estado muy, muy raro. Ya casi ni me habla, para nada. Ni siquiera bromas o típicos comentarios suyos. Lo peor es que fue de un día para otro. Una mañana, simplemente dejó de hablarme. No era exactamente borde, tan sólo evitaba contacto conmigo, y cuando lograba poder hablar con él, se inventaba alguna excusa mala y huía. Yo creo que no hice nada malo para que se portase así conmigo. Y la verdad, me dolía que actuase así. Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano, y le quiero. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo después de lo que pasó.

Bien, mente mía. Supongo que es hora de recordar, ya que es algo que jamás he podido superar. ¿Pensar en eso me ayudará a superarlo? Quiero decir, era tan sólo un crío. Lo sé, sé que no excusa para lo que pasó, pero aún así debo buscar alguna para no sentirme como un auténtico enfermo.

¿Recuerdas cuando me gustaba Butch?

Sólo tenía 10 años, lo sé. Y aunque me gustaría decir que lo he superado, si lo dijese mentiría. No es que me siga gustando, es sólo que aún no puedo olvidarme de los sentimientos que tuve. Eran fuertes para tener tan poca edad. Y sé con certeza que no era un encariñamiento familiar, si no que algo mucho más allá. Por esto empecé a salir con Bubbles, supongo.

En fin, supongo que es algo por lo que me sentiré culpable toda la vida. Por haberme sentido así con mi propio hermano.

Pero ahora todo está mejor. Tengo a otro chico en mi vida, y aunque no lo quiera tanto como quise a Butch en su día, me gusta mucho, y me gustaría tener una relación de verdad con él. No simples escapadas nocturnas como si estuviéramos haciendo algo ilegal.

Me levanté del banco, y agarré mi mochila para ponérmela a la espalda. Comencé a caminar hacia casa, con un mirar decidido.

Muy bien, Boomer Him. Es hora de hablar con Kuro sobre vuestra relación.

**BUTCH**

Joder, pues mucho me tenía que gustar Boomer para estarme toda la puñetera tarde preparando lo que sería una súper velada para pedirle que viniese conmigo al condenado baile. Obviamente no lo había hecho sólo, y aunque Brick no había ayudado porque prefería quedarse al margen de todo esto (cosa que yo también haría si fuese él), Butter sí que me ayudó con todo, poniendo el escaso punto de vista femenino y romántico que tenía reservado para estos casos.

Al caer la noche, repasé mentalmente todo lo que tenía preparado para nuestra súper velada. Me puse una camiseta negra como la chaqueta y pantalones (todo ropa que no solía usar para no ser tan obvio), y cogía una máscara que tapaba tan sólo mis ojos, una nueva que había robado por ahí. Era genial, como un espejo de doble cara ya que parecía que tenía los ojos vendados en una cinta negra sin posiblidad de ver nada, cuando en realidad veía de puta madre. Soy un genio, lo sé.

También dejé mi pelo totalmente suelto, por eso de que tenía un peinado muy reconocible. No era tan largo, me llegaba hasta tal vez como el cuello.

Me miré en el espejo. Parecía uno de estos idols japoneses de J-Rock. Muy sexy, seh.

Me entretuve con un juego del móvil que tenia recomendado en la Play Store hasta que llegó la hora.

Muy entrada la madrugada, salí de mi cuarto por la ventana, volando, y aterricé justo debajo de la ventana de Boomer, para que pareciese que había escalado y no volado, por si me había visto llegar. Escalé lo poco que me quedaba, y con mi arte criminal, conseguí abrir el cerrojo de la ventana. Me quité los zapatos y los dejé en el suelo para no hacer mucho ruido al caminar, y conseguí llegar hasta su cama sin hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando no encontré a mi precioso rubito en su cama.

\- ¿...Boomer?- susurré.

Entonces, escuché la puerta del armario chirriar, y antes de que pudiese darme la vuelta, un cuerpo algo más pequeño que el mío se abalanzó sobre mí, tirándome a la cama, con el cuerpo en cuestión encima.

Cerré los ojos, y no los abrí hasta que el dolor de cabeza que el golpe contra el cabezal me había causado despareció. Entonces, sentí unos labios suaves contra los míos, mientras unas manos agarraban mi pelo con los codos apoyados a cada lado de mi cabeza. Las piernas flexionadas, con las rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera. Yo, encantado de ver ese rostro tan cerca del mío, volví a cerrar los ojos, y paseé mis manos por la cintura de Boomer.

Sonreí mientras lo besaba, y comencé a aumentar el ritmo, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, y logrando una danza de lenguas en la que yo marcaba el ritmo. Me levanté un poco, apoyándome en un codo mientras mi otra mano agarraba su nuca, y él pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, abrazándome como si nunca quisiese dejarme ir. Ante este pensamiento, me senté completamente, y lo abracé aún más a mí, mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas, sentándose.

Entonces, recordé lo que había venido a hacer, y decidí que era tiempo de parar. Por lo tanto, y a regañadientes, me separé de él, mientras Boomer soltaba un suspiro quejoso por habernos separado.

\- Lo siento, mi príncipe.- susurré yo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Pero debemos parar.

\- No quiero. Quiero seguir.- susurró, después de hacer un puchero, y restregar su trasero contra mi entrepierna.

Solté un gruñido bajo.

\- Ya, bueno. Pero como sigas voy a violarte tan fuertemente que mañana no podrás ni levantarte de la cama.- le dije seriamente, porque la verdad es que ganas no me faltaban. Me acerqué a su oreja, y susurré- Oh, y dudo mucho que quieras perderte la sorpresa.

Como un resorte, Boomer se separó de mí, y me miró con ojos y sonrisa radiantes.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó emocionado, subiendo la voz.- ¿Qué es? ¿Es un regalo? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dámelo, Kuro!

Yo me reí por lo tierno que era, y le puse un dedo en la boca, indicando que se callase.

\- Te llevaré hasta ella, ¿vale? Pero calla, tus hermanos nos oirán.

**Cuarto de Brick**

Tumbado en la cama y totalmente despierto.

\- Malditas paredes delgadas. Me vengaré.

**Cuarto de Boomer**

Boomer se levantó de encima mío y corrió a su armario de nuevo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Entonces, y con un descaro que estoy seguro fue aposta, se cambió de ropa arriba abajo, excepto por los calzoncillos. Una vez estuvo listo, vino hacia mí, me cogió de la mano, y salió por la ventana volando. Yo estuve a punto de empezar a volar, también. pero entonces recordé que yo no era un RRB en ese momento, y me quedé colgando mientras Boomer sobrevolaba la ciudad.

\- ¡Tú dime dónde ir, y yo nos llevaré!- me dijo mientras sonreía.

No era la primera vez que le veía sonreir así. Siempre que volaba, lo hacía, incluso cuando íbamos a cometer un crimen. No le importaba qué tan seria fuese la situación, ya que era como si volar le hiciese olvidarse de todo. Se sentía libre. Por eso, cuando le veía así, no podía evitar sonreír también.

\- El bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Ves el árbol grande, el más alto?- asintió- Aterriza a sus pies.

\- ¿Una escapada al bosque? Vaya birria de sorpresa.- dijo, pero se notaba que bromeaba en su voz.- Y además, mi querido Kuro, es de noche. ¿Cómo piensas manejarte dentro del bosque sin luz?

\- Tú eres toda la luz que necesito.

Se sonrojó muchísimo en cuanto le dije eso. Me agarró de mi otra mano, y haciendo una pirueta extraña en el aire que por poco me manda a volar de verdad, me puso encima suyo y me besó suavemente.

\- Eres un cursi.- dijo, aún sonrojado mientras sonreía encantado.

\- Lo sé, pero te encanta.- dije yo sonriéndole a su vez.

Un poco más tarde llegamos a los pies del árbol más grande de todo el bosque, que se encontraba en el medio de éste. Boomer, con sorpresa, vio que todo estaba lleno de farolilos, iluminando una especie de camino. Yo, de pie y tratando de peinarme los pelos locos que tenía, vi como se daba la vuelta y me miraba.

\- ¿No decías que yo era la única luz que necesitabas?

Me reí ligeramente, mientras avanzaba hacia él, y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal.

Me separé de él, y me posicioné enfrente suya. Entonces, me puse de cuclillas, y esperé. Unos segundos de silencio más tarde, Boomer decidió hablar.

\- Sí quieres cagar, hay un baño a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí.

\- No, idiota. Sube.

No oí nada durante un poco de tiempo, hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Disculpa?- se notaba que estaba sorprendido.

\- Tú me has traído hasta aquí, ¿cierto? Ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor.

Boomer hizo un sonido, como si hubiese abierto la boca para replicar. Pero al final, no dijo nada y tan solo subió a mi espalda. Entonces, me dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Eres increíble.

Me alcé, y comencé a seguir los farolillos que había colocado ahí hace unas horas. Boomer estaba tranquilo, simplemente abrazado a mí.

\- Oye, Kuro.- Comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Ya ves algo con esa cosa tapándote la cara?

\- Sep. Es como un espejo de doble cara. Yo te veo, pero tú no me ves.

\- Eso es algo injusto.- dijo. Hubo unos minutos donde ninguno habló, hasta que él lo hizo.- Aún así, lo prefiero. Esta venda deja más cosas a la vista, y así te puedo besar más cómodamente. Pero, Kuro... ¿Por que cubres tus ojos? ¿Y por qué fuerzas tu voz? ¿Por qué no quieres que te reconozca?

\- Boomer, yo...- No sabía que decir. No había nada que no le hiciera sospechar, pero estar en silencio le haría sospechar aún más.

\- ¿Qué me escondes, Kuro?- preguntó seriamente.

\- Ya llegamos.

Es todo lo que dije. ¿Qué más podía decir, de todos modos? Bajé a Boomer, y él avanzó con cara de sorpresa hacia su regalo. Era una especie de cuarto a la interperie. Había luces, muchas. Una cama, una mesa y espaguetis encima de ésta. Dos platos. También había un sillón, y una especie de capilla donde poder estar. Era realmente bonito, y por la cara de Boomer, estoy seguro de que pensaba lo mismo.

\- Oh, por dios.- dijo simplemtene, y me abrazó.- Muchas gracias, es realmente bonito, Kuro.

\- No es nada, Boomer. Lo que sea por ti.- le di un beso en la mejilla, y lo conduje hasta la mesa, donde lo senté en una de las sillas, para luego sentarme yo también.

Él, encantado, comenzó a deborar sus espaguetis, con cara de satisfacción.- Oh, que buenos ¿Cómo sabías que me encantan los espaguetis?

\- Tienes cara de que te gusten.

Se rio, y siguió comiendo su plato. Yo hice lo mismo, hasta que acabamos los dos. Entonces, le cogía de la mano.

\- Oye Boomer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él sonriéndome.

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de antes. Sobre por qué no te muestro mi verdadera identidad.- Él solo soltó un "oh" mientras ponía una cara más seria.- Boomer, no es que no confíe en ti, o que esto sea una broma. Para nada. Es que... Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti hasta las trancas, ¿sabes? Pero tú no lo sabías, y así debía quedarse. Pero, es tan sólo que una noche, yo... No sé qué me pasó. Decidí intentarlo, a mi manera. Si no te muestro mi cara, o no te digo mi nombre, ni tampoco te muestro mi verdadera voz, es porque sé que me reconocerías al instante. Es más, no sé ni cómo no me has reconocido aún.

\- Pero, Kuro. ¡A mí me da igual quién seas, podemos estar juntos!- protestó, apretando mi mano.

\- Créeme. No dirías eso si supieses quién soy en realidad.

\- Lo diría, una y otra vez. ¡No me importa!

\- ¡Sí, sí te importa!- dije, elevando la voz y levantándome de la mesa,y dejando callado a Boomer.- ¡Te importa mucho, y te importaría todavía más si supieses quién soy! ¡Te importaría tanto que romperías cualquier lazo conmigo, Boomer! ¡Por eso no te lo digo, porque no quiero perderte! ¡Porque te quiero!- jadeé y di un largo suspiro, para luego volver a sentarme en la silla, mientras Boomer me miraba estupefacto.- Te quiero.- Repetí, en un tono de voz más relajado.

Se levantó de la silla. Ya está, la había cagado. Se iba a ir, me iba a dejar ahí tirado y me diría que me odiaba. Volveríamos a ser simples hermanos, y Kuro desaparecería. Todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

Pero, entonces, noté como Boomer apartaba la mesa de enfrente mía, y se sentaba sobre mi regazo mientras me abrazaba. Yo, sorprendido y tratando de que no se me saltasen las lágrimas, callé.

\- Créeme también cuando te digo que me daría igual. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te quiero, Kuro. Te quiero como a mi primer amor, tal vez más.- ¿Más que a Bubbles?- Si no estás preparado aún para decirme tu identidad, esperaré. Esperaré lo que haga falta por ti. Te quiero, mi amor.

Me dio un beso, un beso dulce y suave, uno reconfortante.

Mientras seguíamos besándonos y volviendo el beso más salvaje, lo agarré del culo y nos levanté de la silla. Él se agarró aún más a mi cuerpo mientras mantenía su lengua ocupada con la mía, y entonces lo llevé hasta la cama. Nuestras caras se separaron un momento mientras dejaba a Boomer sobre la cama, de espaldas, mientras observaba encendido la cara de excitación y deseo con la que me miraba, deseando que nuestras bocas se volviesen a encontrar. No me hice de rogar, y en cuanto estuve posicionado encima suyo, volví a unir nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas en un compás. Mientras bajaba y besaba, mordía y chupaba su cuello, él se dedicaba a quitarme desesperado la camiseta, para luego quitársela él.

Boomer no era virgen, ni yo tampoco. Lo sabía muy bien. Aunque, en términos de chicos, sí que era verdad el hecho de que jamás habíamos estado con uno. Me encantaba que Boomer fuese mi primer y único chico, y me ponía a cien saber que el único que había estado, y que iba a estar dentro de él (por mis huevos que iba a ser así), era yo.

\- Kuro...- suspiraba mientras bajaba por su torso, besando y mordiendo, marcando mi territorio. Y, aunque prefiriese que gimiera mi nombre y no mi mote, he de decir que la idea me daba morbo aún así.

Bajaba y bajaba, hasta que llegué a sus pantalones. Entonces, y en un movimiento rápido, se los arranqué junto con sus calzoncillos y su pene erecto quedó al descubierto.

No se cómo explicarlo, pero era muy mono. Monísimo, sí. Y por ello, no pude contenerme, y lo ataqué como un helado en medio de un día de verano. Lo lamía, chupaba y manoseaba a placer. Lo torturaba y le daba placer al mismo tiempo, y los gemidos cada vez más altos de Boomer tan sólo me incitaban a seguir. Cuando lo introduje por completo en mi boca, Boomer soltó un grito ahogado y me sujetó la cabeza con las manos, tenso e incapaz de moverse. Dentro de mi boca, movía mi lengua a la vez que metía y sacaba su polla. Era un sabor dulce, muy distinto al salado que me esperaba. He de decir que fue una sorpresa agradable.

Cuando noté que a Boomer le faltaba poco para acabar, lo saqué de mi boca y me quité los pantalones.

\- Boomer, voy a meterlo.- le avisé con voz ronca.

Boomer me miró con la vista nublada por el placer, y distraidamente asintió. Le di caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo mientras una mano trataba de dilatarlo, mientras oía los quejidos que soltaba, en una mezcla de placer e incomodidad que más tarde se intensificaría. Lo besé, y metí mi polla. Boomer abrió los ojos llorosos, y estoy seguro de que habría gritado de no ser porque tenía su boca contra la mía. Me mantuve quieto para que no doliese más y que se acostumbrase, y caí en el cliché de besar sus lágrimas para calmarlo.

\- Lo siento, Boom. Dímelo si quieres que lo saque.- le dije.- Pero ya verás que luego se sentirá mejor.

Unos minutos después en los que estuve acariciándolo y masturbándolo, me dio un beso y me dijo "adelante".

A partir de ahí fue un no parar. Lo metía y sacaba, una y otra vez, mientras oía a Boomer gemir y gritar por más. Oía mis propios gemidos, y mordía su piel mientras el arañaba toda mi espalda. También mordía mi hombro de vez en cuando, para acallar sus gemidos.

\- No hagas eso. Déjalos salir.

Cada vez íbamos más y más desenfrenados. Yo encima, él cabalgándome, ponerlo con la cara contra el colchón. Ni siquiera sé cuantas veces nos corrimos, y he de decir que unas cuantas fueron en su interior. Es más, en un momento dado se levantó para beber agua y se lo hice contra la mesa. Luego me sentó en el sillón, y me cabalgó de nuevo.

La última vez que lo hicimos fue cuando volvimos a la cama, y acabamos exhaustos. Él se tumbó encima mío, mientras yo lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Te quiero.- dijimos los dos.

A partir de ahí, no recuerdo más. Supongo que caí dormido por el cansancio.

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

**Valevalevale. LO SIENTO. Sé que tardé, pero tengo tantos problemas encima que os tendría que escribir una especie de Divina Comedia contándoos todo.**

**Bueno, al menos hemos llegado a lo zukulemtho. Estoy bastante orgulloso de mi obra, dadme vuestra opinión.**

**No sé cuando actualizaré, sólo sé que tardaré bastante. Sorry.**

**Supongo que nos leeremos luego. Bye byeeeeeeeeeeee**

**_El Chico De La Esquina_**


End file.
